smallville_super_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eric Summers
Eric Summers as he appears in Smallville fan-fics. Personality Eric Summers' personality is always the same. It's just the situations around him that change. Powers and Abilities With lightning and Kryptonite, Eric can take Clark's powers and visa-verse. Weaknesses When possessing Clark's powers, he possess Clark's vulnerability to Kryptonite. History Metropolis Prelude When Omega City was being constructed, Eric Summers was recruited for the superhuman experiments. He wondered what he was doing there when he learned that it was Lex Luthor who had brought him and the others there. Wayne A few months after his arrival, Eric was asked by Lex to fight Clark, having absorbed a copy of Clark's powers by stealing the powers of Rudy Jones. Eric then approached a pregnant Lois Lane at the farm and introduced himself as a friend of Clark's, unsure what she means when she says he looks like Jimmy Olsen. He then explains how they knew each other in high school, and that his dad pulled him out halfway through freshman year. He then assured her that Clark was a friend by saying how Clark saved him at the geology field trip. He asked about her unease and said he'd wait outside while she called Clark. When Clark arrived, Eric greeted him and said how he wanted to thank Clark for helping him and agreed to stay for dinner. Eric then explained how after he got out of Belle Reeve, he eventually got a job at Omega City. He then asks for a private word with Clark, and once Lois left, Eric grabbed Clark and tossed him through the wall. He then revealed that he was thanking Clark for ruining his life. He then dropped a Kryptonite rock next to him to weaken Clark. He then confirmed Clark's suspicions that he now had Rudy's powers and morphed into the Parasite armor. He then told Lois that he had already canceled her cell phone's signals and took out the phone lines. He then warned Lois to stay out of the fight since he was only interested in Clark. Just then, Batman arrived and got rid of the rock, restoring Clark to normal. Parasite was then surprised that Batman had arrived, learning he had arrived after Lois sent a yellow alert with her communicator. Parasite then refuses to let Clark help him. He then puts Batman into a hold and grabs his neck. He then uses heat vision to blast Clark away and absorbs Batman's energy, realizing his identity. When Lois hits him over the head with a frying pan, Parasite says how he wasn't going to dignify that with a response other than threatening her child, realizing she was pregnant with Clark's child. Caught off guard, Clark tosses Parasite away. Having fun, Eric shows that Rudy had developed telekinetic blasts and uses them to knock Clark aside. Once Parasite approaches, Clark tosses a Blue Kryptonite rock to him and slams an electric cable into him as well, causing him to absorb its radiation and lose Parasite's powers. Once Eric learned what had happened, he suddenly disappeared thanks to Lex. In Lex's lab, Eric learns that he's emanating Blue Kryptonite radiation, meaning if he gets within range of Clark, he'll be powerless. Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Leech Eric was a quiet, shy student at Smallville High with a crush on a beautiful blond girl named Holly. He was taking a geology class taught by his overbearing, verbally-abusive father. During a field trip, Eric wandered away. Clark found him standing in the edge of a dam, the protector barrier was shocked by a lightning, and Eric fell down. Clark grabbed him as he fell, but was struck by lightning at the same time. Eric was holding a bag with a meteor rock in it, and Clark's Kryptonian powers were transferred to him. Eric used his powers far more openly than Clark ever did. When he thwarted a purse-snatcher, Chloe gave him the nickname "Super Boy" in her first byline in the Smallville Ledger. However, Eric soon became violent and unpredictable. His father wanted him to submit to tests; his mother was afraid of him; and Holly rejected him. At school, Clark stepped in to stop him from attacking Holly's boyfriend, Brent. Eric threw him thirty feet, and Clark had to go to the hospital to have his ribs bandaged. When the sheriff came to question him regarding the incident, he tore the street apart in a rage. Clark realized that, unlike himself, Eric did not have a supportive family and thus could not handle the responsibility to handle his powers, and thus sought to reclaim them. Clark guessed that if Eric had his abilities, he also had his weaknesses. He asked to borrow Lana Lang's meteor rock necklace in an attempt to subdue Eric. As Clark attacked Eric with the necklace, Eric attacked Clark with a live power line. The resulting bolt of electricity reversed the original process. Category:Smallville Category:Metropolis Category:Metropolis Season 1 Category:Metropolis Volume 1 Category:Metropolis Part 1 Category:Metropolis Part 3 Category:A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Season 1 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Volume 2 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Part 4 Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Summerses Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:5' Category:5'11"